


Drowning In Lonliness

by flickawhip



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel saves a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Lonliness

Ariel was getting used to rescuing drowning women, although this one was far different from the girls she usually met. She seemed to have instantly accepted that she could, and probably would, drown. Ariel had watched her, waiting to see if she was able to swim and, much as the other woman fought, she was sinking, sinking fast. There was a sign of some misery in the woman's eyes and Ariel swam quickly to grab her. She had dragged the girl out of the water and to the shore, settling beside her to watch her. 

Elsa woke slowly, startling a little at the girl leaning over her. She had said nothing for a while, just staring, then, finally she spoke. 

"Did you... rescue me?"

Ariel smiled and nodded. 

"Why?"

Ariel shrugged, leaning down to kiss the other woman. Elsa's only reaction had been to pull Ariel down against her.


End file.
